


Bad Break-ups

by ashestoashesfan2012



Category: Ashes to Ashes
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashestoashesfan2012/pseuds/ashestoashesfan2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Alex and the girls are watching their husbands/boyfriends and think of how lucky they are to have them. Alex asked the girls if they ever had a real bad break up with man like she had with Peter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Break-ups

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Ashes or Ashes or Life on mars BBC and Kudos dose. I' am not making any money from this story. This is just for fun. This is UN beta'd so all mistakes are mine. The only thing I own are the names of the men I have Annie Maya and Shaz break up with. And Shaz’s break up story is based on what happen to me back in 2006. I know in the show Alex got along with her ex in laws but in this story I’m going to have them side with son and treat Alex and Molly like dirt. Also this story does have a small part about molly being left home alone as baby.

Bad Break-ups  
When Alex and the girls are watching their husbands/boyfriends and think of how lucky they are to have them. Alex asked the girls if they ever had a real bad break up with man like she had with Peter. I don't own Ashes or Ashes or Life on mars BBC and Kudos dose. I' am not making any money from this story. This is just for fun. This is UN beta'd so all mistakes are mine. The only thing I own are the names of the men I have Annie Maya and Shaz break up with. And Shaz’s break up story is based on what happen to me back in 2006. I know in the show Alex got along with her ex in laws but in this story I’m going to have them side with son and treat Alex and Molly like dirt. Also this story does have a small part about molly being left home alone as baby.  
Alex, Annie, Maya and Shaz were sitting in the back garden at Alex and Gene’s house watching the men as they play football. Laughing as their husbands/boyfriends acted like teenagers. The more they watch the more they could not help but feel how lucky they were to have them in their lives.  
“You know I can't believe how lucky I am to have Gene in my life especially after the hell I went through after what Peter did to me” said Alex as she looked at her husband.  
“Tell us again I mean we are all thinking the same thing here about how lucky we are to have those guys in our lives” said Maya.  
“Yeah am sure we all had men in our lives that we had to get through to get to the great men we have now” said Annie.  
“Well what are we waiting for who wants to go first” asked Shaz.  
“I will” said Alex  
Begin Alex’s flashback  
“Peter I’m home” called Alex as she comes in the front door.  
As she walked through the house she could hear Molly’s cries echoing off the wall and she did not see her husband anywhere. This made her mad because poor Molly sounded like she had been crying a long time. As Alex stepped into Molly’s room she was not only by a met by the smell of Molly needed a new nappy but by a note and other papers from Peter tape to the end of Molly’s crib.  
“Oh Molls you poor thing come on let’s get you changed said Alex as she got Molly out of her crib and over on the changing table.  
If Alex thought she was made when she found Molly crying and the note and papers she even more mad by the sight of a rash forming on Molly. Which told her that Molly had been sitting in that same nappy she put her before she left for work that morning. Once Alex had Molly clean and healed in a new nappy she took her back over to the crib to get the note and papers out of it.  
After Alex got both things from the crib she took Molly out to the living room she sat on the couch with Molly in her arms and began to read the note first. The other papers would wait until after she found out where the hell her husband was at.  
Dear Alex  
By now am sure you are very pissed off at me for leaving Molly all by herself. Well am sorry if you are but I never really wanted a kid in the first place. I mean it was fun when you were pregnant and all but once Molly was born it just turned into too much work. I mean these lasted six months I have not only grown to hate you but Molly to. I could have told you how I felt but then you would have wanted us to go and see someone who would have not helped at all. The papers with this note are not only divorce papers that have I signed and my lawyer signed, but papers that I also signed to give up my rights on Molly. Hopeful you will meet a man who will want play daddy to her. Because it was never going to be me if you have to get a hold of me for any reason this is the address of the place am going to be at in Canada from now on. I hope that in few years you can forgive me for what I did.  
Peter  
After Alex read the letter she wanted scream and cry but knew she had to be strong for Molly. Over the next few months not did she have to put up with mean and rude comments be hide her back at work for co worker who did not like her. But also finding out that her ex in-laws never liked her and thought Molly looked nothing their son and was glad he got out when he did.  
End Alex’s flashback  
‘Damn you poor woman” said Maya.  
“You must have wanted to kill him after finding that left Molly all alone at home at six months” said Annie.  
What did your ex co works and in-laws have against asked Shaz.  
“My ex co workers did not like that I did my job good and was working my way up the right way without having to be a bitch or a slut. And my ex in laws did not like that my parents were big time lawyers and they both hate anything do with lawyers. They thought that because of whom my parents were that I was some snobby rich bitch who would just use their son until someone better came along” said Alex.  
“Wow and I thought the guy I was with be Sam was bad” said Annie.  
“Oh yeah tell us about him” said Alex.  
Begin Annie’s flashback  
“I don’t know why you still work as a police officer Annie” asked Will her boyfriend of three years.  
“I told you that I love my job and I will be moving up a DC very soon and my boss and my co workers like me, and am not going to give all that up just so you can some little housewife. You do know that in this day and age women can be both right” said Annie with a do you know anything voice.  
“But my mum never work she loved being a housewife” said Will.  
“So what that is what your mother wanted to do with her life and that was her choice and being a police officer is my choice and if you can accept that then I don’t know why we are even together” said Annie.  
“Yeah your right Annie in fact maybe I will up that girl I dated back in school I’m sure she will be a housewife” said Will a smug smile.  
“Good she is perfect for you a nice little puppet that you can tell what to do and how to do it” said as she walks out the door.  
“Well don’t come crawling back to me when you need a man in your life” said Will wanting to get the last word in.  
“Oh do worry I won’t” said Annie as she slammed the door.  
End Annie’s Flashback  
“What a sexist dick that guy was” said Maya.  
“And I thought Gene was a sexist when I first met him” said Alex.  
“What decade was his brains stuck in the ones were women had to be at husband call all the time” said Shaz.  
“I don’t know but am glad am not with him anymore” said Annie.  
“My turn” said Maya.  
“What was the guy you were with like” asked Shaz.  
A cheating prick that I wanted to move in with said Maya.  
Begin Maya’s flashback  
Maya walks up to the front of her boyfriend’s Rick’s flat she took the afternoon off so she could go and surprise him with dinner and herself for desert. She opens the door with her key when she walks in she hear moans coming from Rick’s bedroom. She walks to the bedroom and when she opens the door. Her eyes meet the sight of Rick fucking his neighbor from across the hall. Both are so into each that they don’t see Maya until the woman looks up and see her.  
“Who the fucking hell are you” screams the woman.  
Rick who was just about to cum sees Maya in the door way jumps off the woman as if she burned him.  
“Maya what are you doing” asked Rick.  
“I was going to make you dinner and then offer myself as desert for you but I can see you already have some desert so I will let you get back to it. I will leave my key by your door oh and in case you’re wondering we are done. I do not do cheaters or want anything to do with them” said Maya as walks away from the bedroom door and out of the flat.  
End Maya’s flashback  
“That cheating prick” said Alex.  
“It is a wonder that you did not catch something from him” said Annie.  
“I bet you’re glad that you did not move in with him” said Shaz.  
“Yes I am” said Maya.  
“What is your story Shaz” asked Alex.  
You’re the youngest out of us so you must have had bad one to right asked Annie  
“I did I was with him since I was fifth teen my first real boyfriend and he did not break up with me to my face he pull a cowards way like Peter did with Alex. He did his over the phone and I was still living at home with this happen” said Shaz.  
Begin Shaz’s flashback  
"Shaz David is on the phone “said Shaz’s dad.  
“Ok dad I got it” said Shaz.  
She knew David would call her back today; they had talked to each other yesterday. And we had gotten into a small fight over the fact that he was always putting her be hide his friends and taking their sides over hers. And she had told him that she thought that he was putting her on the back burner.  
“Hey, David, what’s up?”  
“Shaz’s, what does that phrase ‘back burner’ mean?” asked David  
“It means that I am last on your list. Why? ”Asked Shaz.  
“Because, after I got off the phone with you, I went to bed, but I could not get what you said out of my head. So I got online to look it up for help to see what it meant” said David with whine in his voice.  
I had really a hard time working today because. All I could think about was about what you said; you really hurt me Shaz” Said David again with a whine in his voice

"And you know you’re not last on my list. And if you can’t understand that a guy has to friends and me time once in a while then we’re through Sh” 

That was as far as he got before the phone was slammed down Shaz screamed after she heard what he said which drew the attention of her mum, who held Shaz as she cried.  
“Seven years! He threw away seven years”! Shaz cried to her mum.  
She cried until no more tears would come out.  
End Shaz’s flashback  
‘Oh my fucking god you poor woman” said Maya.  
“That had to be hard seeing as he was your first boyfriend” said Annie.  
“It was but as my dad said that people rarely stay with the first one anyway” said Shaz.  
“Your dad was right about” said Alex.  
“You know just talking about the dickheads we had before Gene and the guys makes me so happy that we have them now” said Alex as Gene and men came over.  
“What are ladies talking about over here” asked Gene as he and guys sat down next to girls.  
“About the dickheads we had before you guys came into our lives” said Alex as she laid her head on Gene’s shoulder.  
"Well ladies you know what they say you have to fuck a few shitheads to get a rose" said Gene as he, Sam, Ray, and Chris put their arms around the girls.  
The end


End file.
